


Caught by a Cosmopolitan

by Noppoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noppoh/pseuds/Noppoh
Summary: As Hermione is leaving a muggle cocktail bar a drunkard starts harassing her. To her surprise Draco Malfoy comes to the rescue. How will the evening turn out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything except the storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling.

With a soft sigh Hermione closed her book and put it in her bag. She had been reading while sipping a drink in a cocktail bar in muggle London. Rising, she hung her book bag over her shoulder and took her empty glass. As was her habit she walked over to the bar to give it to the bartender. She smiled at him. That was one trip fewer through the bar for the young man.

As she turned to leave the guy on the barstool next to her grabbed her wrist.

“You seem like a very friendly young lady,” he muttered with difficulty.

The guy was obviously drunk but his grip on her wrist was firm. Hermione wriggled a little but he didn’t let go.

“Well, thank you very much,” she said.

She unsuccessfully tried to free herself once more.

“And pretty too,” the man continued, “It’s been a long time since I saw a pretty girl like you.”

“Nonsense,” Hermione replied, tugging her wrist a bit more forcefully, “There are plenty beautiful women in this bar.”

He looked up at her as he had previously been staring at her breasts. His eyes were bleary.

“But none so pretty as you.”

At the same time as she felt the drunk man pull her closer, she felt an arm sneak around her waist and steady her.

“Everything ok love?”

Hermione blinked in surprise at the sound of this very familiar voice. Even though she hadn’t heard it for over a year, she would always recognise its drawl. She looked up at Draco Malfoy standing next to her and holding her close.

“This man was commenting on my looks,” she replied as if it was perfectly normal that Draco called her ‘love’.

He didn’t look at her but kept his eyes on the drunkard. The guy had finally let go of her wrist.

“Is that so?” Draco drawled with an obvious threat in his voice.

The man he was speaking to frowned.

“You just want her to yourself!” he slurred. “I saw her sitting on her own before. She’s mine. I was first!”

The hand on her waist tightened. Instinctively Hermione inched closer to Draco, wrapping her own arm around him.

“She was, in fact, waiting for me.”

Draco was about to say more but she stopped him. “Leave it, it’s not worth it.”

“As you wish love.” He squeezed her waist once more and planted a kiss on top of her head.

She momentarily swayed under his attention. It had been a long time since a guy had held her, let alone so tenderly. She couldn’t even remember if anyone had ever given her such an affectionate kiss on her head. She knew it was all an act, but still. It felt good to have a guy’s arm around her, she had all but forgotten how good it felt.

“Come,” Draco said.

His hand moved to the small of her back and he guided her through the crowded bar. They came to a halt at a sitting boot where a less familiar face greeted her.

“Blaise you remember Granger. Granger, remember Blaise Zabini?”

They exchanged pleasantries as Draco slid unto the bench of the boot.

Hermione addressed him. “Thank you for helping me there. That was fast becoming rather unpleasant,” she grimaced. “What are you doing in a muggle bar anyway?” she asked bluntly.

Blaise shrugged. “Good cocktails, pretty girls.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, thanks again. I must be going now.”

“You have someone waiting for you Granger?” Draco remarked snidely.

For a moment she considered answering that her cat would be happy to see her, but decided against it. She mutely shook her head instead.

In one swift movement he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bench next to him. Hermione shrieked at the sudden action.

“Malfoy, what are you doing?!”

He chuckled. “It won’t do to have you leaving after I just claimed you were waiting for me,” he said. “Just for appearance sake love.” He winked at her.

“The guy is drunk,” she protested, “I hardly think he’ll notice, or mind for that matter.”

“Relax Granger.” He turned to the waiter that had just arrived and ordered some whiskey. He shot Hermione a questioning look.

She shook her head. “No, thank you, I’m fine, I …”

“She’ll have a cosmopolitan,” he interrupted her.

She immediately started protesting. “What are you doing?” she asked for a second time. “I hardly need any more alcohol, and how do you presume to order for me?”

It was only when his fingers started idly caressing her shoulder that she realised his arm was draped over the back of the bench behind her. The touch distracted her to no end, which was most probably the intention. Her protests died out.

She mentally shook her head and refocused. She couldn’t suppress the small shiver that travelled down her spine at his repeated touch, but ignored it nevertheless.

Blaise and Draco were talking about their jobs. Draco had taken over the family business and apparently Blaise was a curse breaker. Hermione remained silent. There wasn’t much to say about her desk job in the Department for Magical Creatures.

The waiter arrived with their drinks. After shooting Malfoy a glare she sipped hers. She really loved cosmopolitans but normally only allowed herself one in an evening. It had become a habit to read and drink one on Friday evening after work. She wondered how she had never seen Blaise and Draco before, as it was obvious they too were regulars.

There was a silence in the conversation so she asked. “How come I’ve never seen you here before? I’m here practically every Friday.”

Malfoy huffed. “Normally we come on Saturday evenings,” he replied, “but this bloke,” he nodded at Blaise, “was to meek to stand up to his mother and now has to go to a soiree tomorrow.”

“Not true!” Blaise objected, “I got tricked!”

“By your mother?” Draco retorted. “Come on, she wouldn’t be able to trick a Gryffindor, let alone a Slytherin like you!”

“Hey!” Hermione piped up.

“No offense love,” Draco soothed her before continuing his discussion.

There was that word again! It rolled so smoothly off his lips that she didn’t know what to think of it. She caught herself staring at Draco’s lips, thinking they looked rather sensual. Quickly she looked away and berated herself. The fingers on her shoulder were still moving and made it difficult to focus. She took a sip of her cosmopolitan.

“Well, that’s not helping either,” she considered while frowning at her half-finished cocktail.

She realised the direction of the conversation had changed and started paying attention again.

“Who have you seen Blaise?” She heard Draco ask.

“Blond girl, red top, two tables down, one to the left.”

Carefully Draco glanced over his shoulder.

“Nice one,” he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Does she seem interested? And are you sure she’s alone? We don’t want a repeat from last week.” He laughed at his friends expense.

“Ha-ha,” Blaise retorted, “She has been giving me smiles ever since sitting down and I haven’t seen her talk to anyone.”

He winked at the girl and Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes once more.

“Well, go for it then!” Draco encouraged his friend.

Blaise nodded and sauntered away. Hermione wanted to look who he was walking to but a nudge at her shoulder held her back. She looked at Draco questioningly.

“You can look later,” he commented, “we don’t want to spook her.”

Hermione stared at him for a long time before giving in to the urge to roll her eyes and sipping her drink.

She felt Draco shift next to her. His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. Before she knew it she was leaning against his hard chest, his hand flat on her stomach. She tried to struggle back up but he held her firmly.

“Draco!” she objected, not realising she was using his first name.

“Hush Granger,” he replied, “he’s watching.”

Hermione turned her eyes to the bar and found that the drunkard was, indeed, watching them.

“For appearance sake, love,” he said.

She could feel his breath move through her hair and relaxed a little. It felt comfortable to be leaning against him. She could feel the heat of his body warming up hers. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she relaxed even more.

His right hand carefully swept her hair over her right shoulder, his fingers lightly grazing her neck along the way. Hermione let out a surprised ‘Oh!’ when he kissed her under her left ear. His lips started minutely exploring her bare neck, sending all kinds of sensations running through her body.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head, giving him better access, momentarily forgetting where she was and who it was that was holding her so close to his body. She gasped as he hummed against her exposed skin. The hand that had been flat on her stomach was caressing her and slowly moving upward. Something inside her wanted it to hurry up and touch her breast. It all felt so good!

The realisation that she wanted Draco Malfoy to fondle her breast shot her out of her lust filled daze. She quickly sat up and started fumbling with her clothes. Draco chuckled.

“What’s wrong Granger?” he simpered.

Hermione glanced at him, not wanting to look him in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” she exclaimed, “This, you, how, but, what…”

She stopped, realising she was stuttering. She had trouble understanding what had happened. Ok, it had been a long time since anyone had paid her any kind of attention, and it had felt nice, wonderful even, but this was Draco sodding Malfoy. What was she thinking? Besides, she didn’t do one night stands.

“I have to go,” she said while moving to get up.

He caught her wrist and held her down.

“Are you sure?” he smirked at her.

“Yes, yes,” she breathed. She was feeling slightly panicky. She honestly had no idea what she would do if she stayed any longer.

Draco looked at her inquisitively and nodded.

“At least let me walk you out.”

She started protesting again but he would hear nothing of it. After dropping some money on the table he once more put a hand on the small of her back and guided her out. Hermione felt as if his hand was burning a hole through her clothes and leaving an image on her skin.

“How were you planning on getting home?” he asked.

“Apparating,” she answered, “from an alley not far from here.”

Draco nodded as if he knew said alley and let her lead the way, his hand firmly staying on her back. Once they entered the small space between the buildings his hold changed. Before Hermione had time to react he abruptly turned her around and held her to his chest.

“Hold on tight,” he whispered in her ear before whisking both of them away.

He steadied her on the landing. Surprised and confused it took Hermione an entire minute to start shouting at him.

“What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing? Did you just freakin’ kidnap me? You can’t do that! What do you think you are? Who do you think you are! And are there anti-apparition wards around her? Where am I?”

Draco was leaning against a table on what appeared to be a balcony. An infuriating smirk playing around his lips, highlighting his aristocratic features. Hermione fumed at his casual stance, but at the same time couldn’t stop herself from thinking it made him look like a model. She wanted to continue her tirade but he beat her to it.

“Turn around Granger,” he simply said.

Huffing she did as he said and froze on the spot. Before her were some of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen, basking in the orange-red light of the setting sun. It was the end of June, so even though she wasn’t wearing much more than her shirt and skirt she was still fairly warm.

She advanced to the balcony railing. Draco appeared next to her and offered her a drink.

“Another cosmopolitan?” she said, “I think I have had more than enough alcohol for one night, thank you.”

“Come on Granger, you need to relax.” He smiled disarmingly.

After some hesitation she accepted the glass. “Are we at Malfoy manor?” Hermione asked while taking a sip.

Draco hummed in confirmation. They watched the sun go down in silence, each enjoying their drink. When her glass was empty he took it from her and walked away. She presumed to put it on the table.

“This is beautiful,” she commented.

He came to stand behind her, holding the railing on either side of her but not touching. “Wait until the sun is fully down,” he whispered.

The tickle of his breath on her skin made her close her eyes. What was she doing? She realised the amount of alcohol in her blood was clouding her judgement but she didn’t know if she cared. She opened her eyes just in time to see the sun finally dip entirely under the horizon and an astonishing amount of lights lit up the garden.

“Oh!” she breathed.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he whispered once more.

“This looks like a fairy wonderland,” Hermione softly said.

Without the sun however it had gotten quite chilly and she shivered. She felt Draco’s arms wrap around her and allowed it, enjoying the warmth he was giving her. After some time his right arm pulled away and started looking for something in his pocket. When he took a step back Hermione couldn’t prevent a small sound of protest.

He started lightly combing his fingers through her hair. It was a soothing feeling but it got her puzzled.

“Draco? What are you doing?” she had a feeling that question was becoming a habit.

“Tying your hair in a ponytail,” he answered.

She frowned. “Why?”

Once he had securely tied a ribbon in her hair he once more wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

“So I can do this,” he breathed in her ear before lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

Hermione let out another surprised ‘Oh!’. He was carefully nibbling his way down her neck, much like he had done at the bar. Hermione was fighting for control but felt that all the alcohol he had fed her was making it difficult.

“Relax love,” he purred in her ear.

Unable to withstand him she gave in and relaxed herself against him. She leaned her head on his left shoulder, giving he complete access to her neck. While his right hand held her in place, his left tugged her shirt out of her skirt and slipped underneath.

Hermione gasped and shivered when his hand contacted her skin. Slowly but steadily it caressed its way upwards. She moaned as he cupped her breast, gently squeezing it. The light chuckle against her neck made her lose her senses and she trembled as he pulled down the cup of her bra and tugged her nipple. It was as if he knew exactly where her weak spots were and was shamelessly taking advantage of them. She didn’t mind.

“How long has it been Hermione?” she heard him whisper.

Hermione was momentarily shocked by his question. She started blushing furiously.

“How long has it been?” he repeated, flicking his thumb over her nipple.

“Two years,” she exhaled, ashamed that she was answering him but not caring as long as he kept the pleasure running through her veins.

Another tug of her nipple. “Shall we rectify that?”

Hermione nodded her consent. “Yes, yes, please,” she breathed heatedly.

“Hmm”

She felt his right hand slip under the waist band of her skirt and cried out as his fingers stroked her clit. At that point Hermione was happy she kept herself cleanly shaven, even though there was nobody to shave for.

His expert hands started stroking her, every now and then playing with her clit. She squirmed as he was driving her crazy, his lips still caressing her neck, his one hand flicking over her nipple and his other hand down her panties.

When one of his fingers slid inside her she knew she was close. She knew she was moaning almost non-stop but was unable to prevent it. She cried out as he hit a particular sensitive spot inside her and came. A strong arm held her up as her knees buckled and she rode out one of the strongest orgasms she had ever felt.

Once her breathing turned even again and she was able to stand on her own two feet, Draco let his fingers slip out of her and turned her around. Hermione’s eyes grew wide as he licked his fingers clean. His eyes gleamed wickedly.

“You’re such a delicious witch,” he purred.

He grinned at the shocked look on Hermione’s face. Grabbing her hand he tugged lightly, making her stumble a few unsteady steps forward.

“Come,” he said gently.

He lead her inside. Hermione glanced around the elegant room. A fire was blazing in the hearth and a thick carpet covered the ground. She glimpsed a big four poster bed with green covers before she found herself pulled into Draco’s embrace. His hands cupped her face and his mouth was no more than an inch from hers. She breathed out unsteadily.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” he said huskily before closing the gap.

What started as a gentle, languid kiss soon turned more passionate. As Hermione parted her lips Draco let his tongue slip inside. He thoroughly explored her mouth before starting a heated wrestle between their tongues. Hermione’s hands slipped around his neck, digging her nails in his back and grabbing a fist full of hair.

Draco reached for her shirt and started unfastening the buttons. It slid off her shoulders and fell to the ground. Her bra soon followed. Bending down he closed his mouth over a nipple, sucking on it slightly. Hermione moaned and let her head fall back. Both her hands were now in his hair, holding him close, urging him on.

With one hand he started massaging her free breast while his tongue and teeth were exquisitely torturing the other. The other hand caressed her buttocks, every now and then teasingly slipping between her legs. Hermione was quivering under his administrations, completely losing her mind because of them.

Straightening, Draco resumed kissing her. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band of her skirt and ever so slowly he pulled the garment down, together with her panties. He followed the movement by kissing her neck, her collar bone, between her breast and down her belly. As he reached her slit he licked it once, making her cry out. He looked up at her.

“You’re so hot,” he said passionately while rising.

Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious as he stepped back and surveyed her. She was transfixed as his fingers started unbuttoning his own shirt. She started blushing as a pale but well-defined chest came into view. He continued with his trousers after his shirt fell to the ground.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, now do you?” he asked softly.

Glancing up at him she bit her lip. He was completely naked and she couldn’t help but think he looked magnificent. That well-defined chest of his was accompanied by a flat stomach that hinted at a six-pack. His legs were strong and his erection… She started blushing even more.

Draco walked forward and tilted her head up with his finger. “There’s no need for insecurity,” he murmured. “Let me show you how beautiful you are,” he whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

He wrapped her arms around his neck before firmly grabbing her ass and lifting her up. Instinctively Hermione wrapped her legs around him, making him moan involuntarily. He gently laid her down on the bed. Never breaking the kiss he went to lie next to her, exploring her body with his hands.

Hermione arched her back to his touch. His expert fingers were drawing lines of fire over her body and she wanted more, so much more. With the alcohol in her blood she became bolder. Caressing his chest and shoulders she marvelled at how soft his skin was.

Her hand travelled down and tentatively she stroked a finger up his hard length. He twitched and moaned into their kiss. Encouraged Hermione wrapped her hand around him and started moving. He broke their kiss and stared at her in surprise. He grinned.

“Sexy little witch,” he said before bending down and unleashing his tongue and mouth on her breasts. Hermione lost her concentration and clawed the bed sheets as his teeth grazed her nipple. He chuckled as unintelligible sounds rolled out of her mouth before she started begging for more.

He started nibbling his way down her stomach before lightly clamping his teeth over her clit. She cried out and arched her back. Sucking and licking the tender spot he let his fingers slip in and out of her.

“Draco, Draco please,” Hermione breathed.

Smirking he rose again until he was looking her in the eye. Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were delightfully flushed. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head, making her breasts perk up. Ever so slowly he slid inside her.

A long moan escaped her lips as she felt him fill her. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him even deeper. He held still and she squirmed.

“Patience love” he teased before kissing her once more.

Equally as slowly he pulled almost completely out, making Hermione claw his bare back, leaving scratch marks. He hissed at the sting it caused but basked in her reactions. With one strong, swift movement he plunged back into her. She screamed in delight, arching up to meet him.

Her mind was fogged, her body nothing more than a raging ocean of mind-blowing pleasure. She mewled as he set a steady pace, moving her body towards his with each thrust, demanding more, telling him not to stop.

“That’s it, my little minx,” he whispered in her ear, “enjoy it. Enjoy how I’m fucking you.”

Hermione’s brain hardly registered his words. “Yes, yes, more, Draco, please, more…”

He picked up the pace, burying his face in her neck, leaving marks with his teeth. Her hands were still roaming his back, her nails occasionally scratching him. Her moans and cries filled the air of his room, growing more frantic with each of his powerful thrusts. He felt her starting to flutter around him.

“Come for me witch,” he rasped, close to the edge as well.

With another cry Hermione exploded, burying her nails deep into Draco’s back. Draco followed suit with a grunt, pumping his seed deep into her warm body. She felt him collapse on top of her while they both came down from their high, breathing heavily. With her arms still wrapped around him she held him close, enjoying his weight and warmth on her exhausted body. After a couple of minutes he rolled to the side.

“Wow, that was, amazing,’ Hermione uttered.

A tired version of his trade mark smirk appeared on Draco’s face.

“Who would have thought, hmm, Granger?” he answered playfully.

She weakly slapped his arm. He laughed and pulled her close against his chest.

“Go to sleep Granger, my superior fucking has made you tired,” he mocked.

She tried to protest but in reality her mind was already half asleep. The bed was awfully comfortable and she rather liked the hard body against her back, his arm wrapped protectively around her. She muttered something incoherent as she drifted off.

“Go to sleep Hermione, love,” was the last thing she heard.


End file.
